In The Water
by heidipoo
Summary: Clementine contemplates being alone and growing up in the zombie apocalypse. Request.


**Author's Note: Spoilers, read with caution! Hey guys! Long time no talk! So as you all know, I am absolutely in love with The Walking Dead and since the first episode of season two came out, I have done nothing but replay it over and over again. I cannot wait for some more episodes. It's about two in the morning where I live, and I got a little writing muse. I haven't wrote a decent oneshot in a while so I decided, hey why not? This takes place right after Clementine and Christa get separated, but before Clem finds the dog. The song that is featured in this fic plays in the credits at the end of the episode (but there are two versions, the Clementine remix and the original song) and it is called In The Water by Anadel. So enjoy the fic guys! Thanks!**

* * *

It was cold, and it was getting more and more cold out by the second. Clementine shivered as she walked along the long dirt trail, wearing nothing but a simple long-sleeved shirt to keep her weak body warm. She didn't really have anything warmer to put on, so her small frame trekked on. It was getting dark out too, and before long, it would be too dark to even see. How long would it be before more walkers came out? Surely they'd start showing up soon, and she didn't have anyway to defend herself. These were the many thoughts that haunted and taunted Clementine.

_You hold your every breath, __but life is for the living...  
In the water.  
You feel that you should run, but where are you to hide?  
In the water._

The little girl sighed as she kept on walking, barely being able to pick up her small feet off the ground. The weakness was really coming down on the little girl now. Well, she wasn't so little anymore and she kind of hated it. She hated the fact that she wasn't so naïve and innocent and clueless anymore. Now, at a budding and smart preteen, Clementine understood and knew everything going on around her. She was exposed to the unknown, exposed to death, exposed to those nasty walkers, exposed to everything really. Growing up in the apocalypse wasn't an easy thing to do, especially if you were growing up alone.

Clementine sat down on the dirty ground to take a short break and catch her breath. It had gotten colder, she noticed, as she wrapped her small arms around her now bone thin torso. Her mind wandered for a moment as her brown doe eyes stared up at the darkening sky. Why did all of this ever have to happen? Everyone she had ever come to know had either died or disappeared, and when they died, they became one of those things. There was her friends and teachers at her school, her parents, her babysitter... Then there were the people at Hershel's farm, and Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck... Lily, and Larry... Those cruel people at the dairy farm and Christa and Omid. It was like everything just kept on falling apart, and she was powerless to stop it. Lastly, there was Lee. You always save the best for last, I suppose.

_Against the tide we struggle with the skin we're in, the skin we're in...  
Against the tide we struggle, to keep our heads above the deep, and our hearts above the lie._

Oh, Lee. Her thoughts saddened as she remembered some of the time that they spent together. She really missed him, a lot. Somehow over the short amount of time that the two spent together Lee became somewhat of a special father figure to Clementine. Albeit Clementine knew about his horrible past, and the things he had done, she still loved him like no other, and now he was gone too. A little part of the girl blamed herself for Lee getting bit, after all, she's the one who had to go and look for her parents, and ended up getting kidnapped. Clementine watched Lee carefully though, and she paid attention to everything he did. He taught her to be strong, and that's just what she was doing now. She had to be strong. After all, she had just lost Christa after fighting with some bandits who were trying to hurt them.

_You vow your life and blood, but this is not our home.  
In the water...  
Our hope here's never found, just try and keep your way.  
In the water..._

Clementine was now alone. It was a feeling that she had grown used to over the recent time that had passed. She had learned that nothing was permanent in this apocalypse, and she had learned that the hard way. But she still couldn't help the weariness that she was feeling right now. Clementine felt as if she was about to give up as she sat there, tears brimming her eyes. She was tired, and hungry, and lost, and weak. More importantly, there was no sign of any survivors anywhere. A part of her wanted to just give up and cry already, cry and go to sleep. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. She chose to not let that side of her show. She'd stay strong for Lee, even if that meant being alone.

The girl then stood up, deciding she should move before she got into trouble, and before some walkers arrived. She looked up above her, and inhaled a deep breath. "I wish you were here, Lee." She spoke in her soft wavering voice before she kept on walking and stumbled and wandered off into the night.

_Who we are today could never make amends for what we've one.  
Tainted blood...  
His eyes are full of love.  
Forgive them.  
Release them._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this turned out okay. Let me know what y'all think in a review!**


End file.
